1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary invention relates to electromagnetic shielding, and particularly to a shield for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic components in electronic device, such as capacitors, are surrounded by a shield protecting the electronic components from external electromagnetic waves and unwanted electromagnetic waves from the system. Generally, a typical shield is made by punching a metal piece. The shield is soldered to a circuit board of the electronic device to shield the electronic components.
However, such a shield is inconvenient when repairing the electronic components protected thereby, since access is, obviously, restricted. When an electronic component needs to be repaired, the shield must be dismounted completely. In the process, the shield may be damaged and become unusable.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.